


One Night Before You Leave

by DarkSkyRed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Bad English, Creepypasta, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, redxgreen - Freeform, reguri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyRed/pseuds/DarkSkyRed
Summary: Based on the epilogue of the Game verse pokemon yellowcreppypasta ewe





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Because there is no other way

We used to go together playing in the woods, at that time we did not care anything.  
Our days were numbered, without us knowing enjoyed leave our homes preoccupy our family in our absence in the morning.

Going back when the sun went down, when it returned were staying with dirty T-shirts and torn to return to the village causing some minor scratches that just burned, and with that we got rid of the bickering of our parents or the sob of our mothers.

It made a habit to get out of the window again go to our secret place, a place crowded and illuminated pokemones harmless and bright sunshine.

My story begins here, in Pallet town.  
Located at one end of the Kanto region.

 

In my village we are few, barely reaching 4 families of 2 people at least.

Behind the village is the Silver Mt.

We went to get medals wanted to be legends.

But not everything can be possible, suddenly you distance me.  
* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _  
Flashback  
..  
We were in your room, a few days ago your father died, they never told us the reasons, it was during one of his trips as researchers.

You were staring, I never thought to see that reflected in you.

Suddenly I hear you whisper "because they leave my side ..." I saw you expressionless, brazenly small drops out of your face was red with the whimper of a moment ago, a part of you has been broken.  
Not know what to do in this situation, I did not understand your pain or what you thought at the time ..  
You found yourself lying in your bed color blue.by instinct i was beside you and hugged you, sticking your face in my chest and making circles with my hand on your back, your head under my chin ...  
I looked down and saw those crystalline eyes slightly swollen to wear today, raising i grabbed your chin up to mine.  
"Green ... I'm with you, I'm not leaving your side .... I promise," I said then courageously approached, prove and seal your lips on a kissing promise.

I had never kissed anyone, I felt nervous, the touch made me a pleasant chill.  
I felt so did you.  
I was not able to divert your focus looked on me, surprised, or that beautiful blush dominating your cheeks and let your tears trace of which stopped.

Gently correspond me, you closed your eyes letting me see your long and curved eyelashes.  
I followed, a warm feeling flooded my chest at that moment.  
There were only you and me ...  
An innocent love, a connection that made us forget our problems ...

I was very selfish ...  
Maybe that's why I do not remember.

It was our last kiss, we were so overcame the loss will cost a lot but you did it and i stay more at your home or sometimes you were coming to mine.  
My father does not like me, probably he knew about us, did not say anything about it.  
In our three years together, a few days before the start of our adventure, everything began to change ... those days looking at me sad or lost in my opinion, like you're thinking of someone else.  
I did not like.  
At the end of the day .

Before leaving, approaching me to kiss those delicate petals and pink.  
Brusquely you pushed me making me fall to the grass on a full moon night.

For a moment I saw you were surprised then you were in the end confused and angry.

I did not know what to do; looked hurt, he ignored it before entering your home declaring rivals since.

I never touched the subject, something about me just changed, a strong change and forzado.No I understood that was what happened to me .. I was filled with resentment, I was just, that heart was never to beat with the same passion, emotion.  
My features were no longer noticeable .. no longer smiled or had the desire to speak ... I turned what once I was afraid, be like my father, someone expressionless.

Two days after my departure; my father disappeared.  
I worried and ask for it though nobody knew of its existence .., I found it very strange nor my mother knew it was him, she said she never knew my father, who had never seen me.  
It is true .. ?? until I began to forget  
The photos were we see us as a family disappeared ...  
I had a lump in my throat I could not mourn or do something about it, I felt helpless.  
The day came I was excited, I could not express it, I saw it as something normal to do so.

I followed my adventure, his grandfather gave us our first pokemon pokeballs and that, for some reason were not the basic did not say we would give ...  
Perhaps by age, these days affected him deeply, and knew my name and every time I wondered as Green.  
A Green will hit a eevee and  
Mine was a Pikachu, who just captured, did not like that mouse and flatly refused to enter his pokeball.  
It was not going to oblige, I did go up to my shoulder giving a small mimo.lo relaxed a little.

Hence Green challenges me to a duel pokemon, ended up winning.

Green is always before me, his personality changed radically as mine.  
He turned sarcastic, supercilious

He looked frustrated whenever he won it.  
He continued traveling around Kanto Network, filling the Pokédex information and defeating Gym Leaders. His rival Green, always a step ahead of him, and it seems that often tries to impede the progress of Red.Red maintains several clashes with Team Rocket. When Red defeats (Rocket Team Leader) organization disappears with his head .When Red finally reaches the Indigo Plateau to face the High Command, Red learns that Green has defeated all members, being the reigning Pokémon League. In the end, Red defeat in a battle to rival Green, and becomes the new champion.

After winning the Pokemon League, being beaten and humiliated in addition to the sermon of his grandfather ran.

After being in the Hall of Fame, the teacher went in search of his grandson.  
I should be happy, I left the place look ahead and heard a robotic voice saying " game over" ....

Game over??...  
...  
..  
Without taking my eyes I was looking for Green, but my legs did not respond to my command and ended by going to my hometown flight using my Charizard, Pikachu on my shoulder.  
I went home, I could not find my mother and photos appeared on the table ... I was ... I looked at the others side, these photos showed my father and my mother crossed out with an X in each, the smell was metal so I assumed it was blood that was sliding of the photos to the table leaving traces ...  
Scared I went to my room, my TV was turned on with my leisurely game interference ... Pikachu looked at me Frightened and hugged me with his forelegs my raven hair over my cap and with his tail around my neck.  
Fear came over me, I lost my family ...  
That voice, the attitude of Green, mine, the death of Ratticate Green ... it was ... a game ??.  
Who it was that did this?  
A God?  
Arceus ??  
It is impossible ... suddenly the image of Green came into my head, I ran, got Pikachu in his pokeball and went to search every step became heavier, look behind my house started as white now bleeding, heavy drops out of the ceiling and fell to the grass, the townspeople paralyzed ,their homes crumbled ...  
i have to Accelerate, I was having my breathing more ragged ...  
I arrived at our secret place, I knew he would be there  
I was desperate  
I wanted to see him ...  
once again...

 


End file.
